


A Night We’ll Never Forget

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [19]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Coming In Pants, Dancing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 19: Formal Wear & Day 20: DancingWhere Ty and Kit go to “prom” together.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> This combines days 19 and 20 of the challenge!
> 
> Day 19 is rated T and has no warnings, while 20 is rated M and needs the underage warning 
> 
> Both chapters can be read on their own

“Hey Kit? What’s a prom?”

Kit looked up from his toast that he had been eating. “It’s a mundane dance that happens in high school. Why?”

“It was in a book I was reading. Would this be the year you would’ve gone to prom?”

Kit thought for a second. “Yeah, I think so. From what I’ve heard is that it’s for kids who are in their junior and senior years, and I’m 17 so yes, if I were going to mundane school then I would be going.”

“Are you…disappointed that you don’t get a prom?”

Kit took another bite of toast. “A little I guess? In mundane school it’s something that they make sure you look forward to. But I wouldn’t probably get to go with who I’d want.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s not many gay couples that go together. I would probably ask a female friend and the night would be fun, but not as fun as if I could go with someone I actually had feelings for.”

Ty nodded, and stood up from the table quickly. He leaned over, gave Kit a kiss, and walked away from the kitchen without a goodbye. Kit frowned slightly. What was that about? Sure, Ty didn’t always understand social conventions, but leaving without a goodbye was new. 

He shrugged and finished his toast. Sometimes Ty was a mystery. 

“Kit! Come here!”

Kit heard Ty’s voice from outside his bedroom. It had been a few days since their breakfast conversation, and things had mostly been normal. But there had been quite a few times in the past few days that Kit hadn’t been able to find Ty anywhere.

“Yes?” he asked as he opened the door. Ty was standing right outside his door, with a giant poster in his hands. On it read, “Will you go to prom with me?” 

Ty looked nervous, his eyes bright as he looked at Kit. “Ty, what’s this?”

“Well I thought about how you didn’t get to experience a prom, and I thought, why not have it here? So, will you go to prom with me?”

Kit’s face broke out in a smile. He felt overcome with love for his boyfriend. “Of course! But how are we going to have a prom here?”

Ty smiled as he set down the poster and took Kit’s hands in his. “Don’t worry about that. The only thing you need to worry about, according to Wikipedia, is getting a suit.”

Kit grinned. “Are we going to match? Should I get a particular color?”

“Just worry about the suit.”

For this, Kit needed Julian.

“So you want me to help you get a suit for a ‘prom’ that you and Ty are having?”

“Yes,” Kit said as Julian put in some paprika to the dish he was making. 

“I have no idea what that is, but I know someone who can help.”

“Oh this will be fun!” Magnus clapped his hands as he stepped through the Institute’s doors. Julian had called him down for a “fashion emergency” as both Kit and Ty had come to him separately for fashion advice, which was slightly out of Julian’s comfort zone. “I’ve always wanted to go to a prom, so this is the second best option.”

After a few minutes, Kit was called down by Julian to have his turn with Magnus. The Warlock looked as dazzling as usual. He was wearing a dark red blazer without a shirt underneath that was buttoned halfway. He wore black tight jeans with black slip on shoes. He had red glitter around his eyes, and his hair was slicked up. 

“Okay Christopher. What would you like to wear?”

Magnus had different pictures of styles of suits, different patterns, and different colors. Kit looked at him, and he must’ve looked overwhelmed, because Magnus sighed. “I know there’s a lot of options. Start with looking at one aspect, like suit style. Do you want something slim, or something more traditional?”

After an amount of time had passed that must’ve breezed by to Magnus, but way too long for Kit, Magnus nodded. “You’ll look very handsome, Christopher.”

Kit thanked him before returning upstairs and sending Ty down. He just hoped that Ty didn’t think what he chose was too much. 

“Okay. I’m coming!” Kit said, fixing his hair for the 100th time. He strangely felt nervous about the prospect of prom with Ty. 

He ended up choosing, with Magnus’s insistence that he would look amazing, a dark red blazer, a white shirt underneath with a black bow tie, and dark red pants. He felt confident because it was going to be just him and Ty, but nervous for the same reason.

He took a deep breath, then let it go as he opened the door. He was met with the beautiful grey of Ty’s eyes.

Ty looked stunning. He was wearing a black blazer with silver swirls. His pants were black, and he wore a bow tie that matched his jacket.

Kit saw Ty’s mouth open slightly when he looked at him, and Kit blushed. He couldn’t help stepping forward and claiming Ty’s mouth with his, kissing him deeply. He pulled back after a second. Ty’s pupils were huge as he looked Kit in the eyes.

“You look really good Ty, like literally so beautiful and hot.” 

Ty smiled and said, “I love you. You’re gorgeous, Kit.” 

Kit blushed again as he smiled at Ty. 

“Magnus sent these,” Ty said, picking up 2 boxes. In each were a boutonnière. They were matching, with white flowers tied with a small bow at the bottom. Ty handed one to Kit, and said, “You’re going to have to show me where these go.”

“Lucky for you it’s my job to pin it on you,” Kit teased, opening the box and picking up the flower. He gently pinned it to Ty’s jacket, then ran his hands down Ty’s chest.

Ty copied Kit, pinning the other flower to Kit’s jacket. Ty leaned in and whispered in Kit’s ear, “As beautiful as you look in this suit, I can’t wait to see it on my bedroom floor.”

As he pulled away, Kit’s face was flaming. Ty gave a suggestive wink, teasing his boyfriend. Kit gently punched Ty’s arm and managed to get out, “You wish.”

“Ready?” Ty asked, offering his arm to Kit.

“Let’s go,” Kit replied, taking it as Ty led them down the hall, towards what Kit knew would be a night he would never forget.


	2. Dancing

“Ty, you did all this?” Kit looked around the room in wonder, dropping his hand from Ty’s arm. The Institute’s ballroom hadn’t been used for many years, but it was looking as if it was just yesterday that women in huge skirts were twirling around the room. 

The room was large, with multiple chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. The ceiling had intricate designs painted on, with images of angels between them, and the walls and floor were a gold color. Ty had set up a few tables that held a few cupcakes, a couple of water bottles, and a large speaker attached to Ty’s phone. 

Even though it was only them in this huge room, Ty had set everything up on one side of the room, so the room wouldn’t feel so empty.

“Yeah,” Ty said, his hands fluttering slightly. “Do...do you like it?”

Ty looked so anxious about impressing Kit, that Kit couldn’t help but feel a tug on his heart strings. “I love it Ty.”

Ty smiled shyly, as he took Kit’s hand, leading him into the room. “Magnus helped a little when he was here with the suits. He told me what proms tend to look like.”

“Considering the only proms I’ve seen are in movies and TV shows, I think this is pretty accurate.”

Ty led them to the tables, where he began messing with the phone and the speaker. Kit immediately picked up a chocolate cupcake and unwrapped it. He pulled off the bottom and put it on top, making it a sandwich to prevent a mess, and took a big bite. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan because of how rich it was.

“Did Julian make these?” Kit asked, savoring the flavor.

“Yeah. I’m not exactly the best at cooking or baking, so I had to get help for that part.”

Kit let out a fake gasp as he finished the treat. “Wow, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Ty smiled at him, rolling his eyes. He pressed a button on his phone and a soft slow song started to play. “Want to dance with me?” Ty asked, putting out his hand. Kit nodded and placed his hand on Ty’s. Ty led him out to the middle of the area he had transformed.

Ty looked nervous as he hesitantly placed his hands on Kit’s lower back, while Kit put his on Ty’s shoulder. He looked up slightly, startled that Ty was looking him right in the eyes. They began to sway gently with the music, and Kit felt proud of how hard Ty was trying to maintain eye contact. When he eventually broke it, Kit laid his head on Ty’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beat.

“Is...is this how a prom usually goes?” Ty whispered, after a few songs had passed.

“Well, what I’ve heard is that it’s filled with people breaking up and people trying to have sex on the dance floor. There’s not many slow songs. And in one movie, one girl got covered with pig’s blood.”

“We can choose different songs if you want. But I’m not breaking up with you or pouring blood on you,” Ty said, and Kit could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I’m not a very good dancer. So unless you want a faster song, I like doing this. And you better not break up with me,” Kit said, earning a soft laugh from Ty.

“I don’t like fast songs that much, unless they’re classical. Sometimes they make me more anxious.”

“Then let’s stick to this,” Kit said, scooching closer. “Although there’s a third type of song that’s played.”

“What is it?”

“They’re ones that are slow, but have a loud bass and are for...umm,” Kit pinked, suddenly realizing what he was suggesting.

“It’s okay, Kit. I won’t judge what you have to say,” Ty said softly, kissing the top of Kit’s hair. 

“Are you sure that nobody will come in here?” Kit asked slowly.

“Julian just said he would come in at one point to get a picture of us dancing, but I saw a phone camera peeking through the door a little while ago, and we got pictures together beforehand, so he shouldn’t come back. Why?”

“It might be easier to show you,” Kit said, walking over to Ty’s phone and putting on a slow and sensual song. “Can I try something? You can stop me if you don’t like it” Kit said, trying to remain confident in what he was about to do.

“I trust you,” Ty said, a quizzical expression on his face.

Kit took a deep breath, before walking back over to Ty. He turned around, so his back was facing Ty, and before he could change his mind, he rolled his hips back.

He heard Ty let out a squeak in surprise as Kit slowly ground into Ty. “Stop me if you want,” Kit said, his voice only a little louder than the music.

“Keep going,” Ty said, his voice sounding choked. Kit glanced back at Ty, to see his face flushed and his pupils blown wide. 

Kit kept going, rolling his hips with the music, sometimes with only a little pressure, and sometimes more forcefully. He reached down and picked up Ty’s hands from where they were awkwardly hanging by his sides and placed them on his hips. Kit bent down a little more, circling his hips and heard Ty groan. 

“Kit…” Ty’s voice trailed off as Kit got the hang of it, his hips and ass moving with the beat of the song. Kit turned around, facing Ty as he continued, rolling his hips forward. Ty seemed to get the hang of it too and kept a firm grip on Kit, moving his hips slightly. Kit ran his hands up and down Ty’s chest and Ty let out a strangled breath. 

“What did you say about people having sex on the dance floor?” Ty whispered, his voice sounding strained.

Kit felt his dick getting harder as they danced, Ty now leading a lot of the movements. Kit reached up and pulled down Ty’s jacket, and Ty removed his arms from it before throwing it haphazardly on the nearest table that didn’t have food. Kit began undoing Ty’s buttons, until his long sleeved shirt was completely open. Kit ran his hands down Ty’s toned torso, tracing his abs lightly as he saw Ty’s stomach tighten. He reached up, running his hands over Ty’s erect nipples, eliciting a gasp out of Ty. 

“K-Kit,” he breathed. Kit unzipped Ty’s pants and put his right hand into Ty’s underwear.

Ty gasped as Kit made contact with his length, all hopes of continuing to dance gone. Kit suddenly stopped, removing his hand, causing Ty to whine from the loss of contact. Kit smirked as he zipped back up Ty’s pants.

“I have another idea,” Kit said, walking over to the table. He removed everything except for his underwear, which showed his dick straining against the fabric. He walked back over to Ty with a chair in his hands, the music still playing the slow and heavy kind of music he needed. 

He put down the chair and said to Ty, “Sit.” Before going further he asked, “Can I try this?”

Ty sat down, still fully clothed except for the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket was off. The bow tie still sat at Ty’s neck, a stark contrast from the nakedness of his chest beneath it. “I trust you,” Ty repeated, though his face looked a little nervous.

Kit looked Ty in the eyes, before walking forward and sitting down on Ty’s lap. He watched Ty’s eyes widen as Kit began to grind forward, slowly rolling his body so Ty felt everything. Ty gasped as Kit repeated the motion a few times, rolling slow and hard.

“I-”

Ty was cut off by his own moan as Kit moved to the beat. Kit flipped around, spreading Ty’s legs apart as he slid down Ty’s body while moving his hips. He heard Ty gasp and pant as Kit slid up and down Ty’s body. Kit sat back on Ty’s lap, his legs straddling Ty’s as he rolled back, taking Ty’s hands and placing them on his hips as he moved.

“I-I’m gonna come-” Ty gasped as Kit leaned over and ground hard as he trailed his hand up Ty’s leg, and over his clothed dick. 

“Do it,” Kit whispered as he took Ty’s hands and trailed them over his body as he continued rolling his hips faster and harder. 

Ty moaned as Kit felt wetness begin to appear on the back of his underwear. Kit leaned back, kissing Ty’s neck as Ty shuddered, his face red.

Kit kept going until Ty let out a strained sound, saying, “S-Stop.”

Kit stopped, got off of Ty, turned around, and stood in front of him, feeling satisfied despite his intense arousal. Ty glared at him with no animosity as he grumbled, “By the Angel, I just came in my pants.”

Kit smiled wickedly. Ty’s eyes trailed down Kit’s body to his obvious tent in his underwear. Ty grinned. “How about I return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the title comes from, you’re amazing;) Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
